User blog:MainLineEngines/Updates as of November 2019
It's November now and time for some the monthly update regarding Adventures on Rails. *First off, Halloween has passed, so I hope you all enjoyed that day. The Monster of Brendam was released yesterday although I meant to release a couple days ago, but the delay was completely out of my hands. Still, I'm glad I was able to release it in time. It is a re-write of Percy and the Monster of Brendam which is by far on the worst episodes of series sixteen, but worry not - I made it better as usual. Like I've said before, I don't want to do a lot of re-writes as stand-alone episodes. However, there are some good things about doing re-writes; they are a good exercise, but I will balance it between original ideas. Anyways, last month also saw the release of Motivation and Behind the Gate. Both stories feature the Skarloey Railway which is actually quite surprising 'cause I rarely feature the narrow-gauge engines. I have to admit I feel quite proud of myself for coming up with two ideas for the narrow-gauge engines. So I hope you enjoy them as well. *Today has already seen the release of Down at the Station. This is a story I devised last year but other episodes just kept getting in the way but I finally decided it was time to get it done. As I have also been working on Best Engines Ever, I realised that I wanted a character similar to Nancy from Passengers and Polish and Crosspatch. Basically, someone who helps out at Ffarquhar station/yard. Thus, I created Liza, a young woman who helps out at Ffarquhar and will continue to appear. You definitely haven't seen the last of her! *There will be two more episodes this month along with the release of Home Sweet Home dealing with the construction of the new Tidmouth Sheds first seen in Thomas's Christmas Party. The short will be released on the 11th, so keep an eye out for that. *December shall also see at least two new episodes. One of which will be about Edward's return thus bringing this mini-arc to an end. Episodes included are Saving Edward, The Trouble with the Enthusiasts, The Monster of Brendam and this upcoming episode which will also be Christmas themed. Originally, I wasn't going to any continuation past Saving Edward but you never know when or how you'll be inspired. In this case it was some of Semaj5nodrog4's comments on the aforementioned episode that got me thinking: "It would be nice to do a little arc of stuff that happens whilst Edward is gone." Also, that it could easily take place within the events of Thomas and the Twins. There's also another episode I'm working on that could possibly take place during Edward's absence but I'm not sure yet. Still, at least that's four episodes with some nice continuity. *By December, I'll have done nine months of stand-alone episodes. The estimated total is twenty-five episodes and they were released at two or three each month. I have to say its been fun. By now, I've pretty much figured out the timeline and the characters that are featured. Any non-Railway Series characters have been properly integrated. Perhaps the stepping stone was Real Engines because I finally managed to clarify/establish the pre-Sodor life of Molly, Dodger and David. I've also had a lot of fun with Jessie, she's been a great addition to the cast and I just really like the character base I have. So yes, I have had fun writing all these and it brings me pleasure to say that there are more planned for January and February. Honestly, I can find story ideas in the most unlikeliest of places. Though I have to write them down before I forget! That being said, as long as there's ideas, there will be more stories. Kind of a self-fulfilling prophecy if you think about it. After all that, let's move on to the shorts. *Recently, I've gone back to work on Best Engines Ever particularly the final story which will deal with the seventy-fifth anniversary. I won't say much other than it might be a different style than we're used to. This short will showcase the engines of Sodor at their finest and be a fine treat to celebrate a historic landmark really. Three-quarters of a century. And no matter what happens, we'll still fondly remember the books till the end of time. *Further ahead in 2021, there's You Lucky Engine and Visiting Engines. The former which is very close to completion although there is one story that I might change a bit. It came together a lot quicker than I thought. As for the latter, I've got all the ideas down. Now I just have to write it out. But with other projects and every day life it's a good thing there's plenty of time before the schedule release date. That's everything for now. Take care everyone! As always, if you ever need anything just leave me a message and I'll get back to you in the best way I can. --MainLineEngines (talk) 05:49, November 2, 2019 (UTC) Category:Blog posts